


Hollywood Nights

by Moosey_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey_Winchester/pseuds/Moosey_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' parents are selling their much loved family home to go and travel the world and have some 'well earned time to themselves' leaving Cas to go and live with his mother's sister, Ellen. In a new place away from his restricive parents with a brand new set of friends, Cas is looking forward to what this summer will bring. And so he should be, 'cause it's gonna be a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic so please be nice

Cas looked around his empty bedroom for the last time, it was one of those bittersweet moments where you’re both nostalgic but excited too. This room had been his home for the past 16 years and it felt weird to be leaving it so uncerimoniuosly, he almost felt as if he should be saying a few words or simply doing more than just picking up his last suitcase. He tightened his grip on the door handle but then let go; looking around him he slowly walked round the room, running his free hand along the walls as he did so. These four walls had been his only escape from his overprotective parents, the only place he could truly be himself… Cas shook his head, he was being ridiculous. Who got sentimental about concrete and plaster? The door clicked shut behind him and he made his way downstairs, ignoring the familiar creak which threatened a new wave of nostalgia. The hum of conversation coming from Lucy and Ellen stopped as Cas stepped out the front door into the bright sunlight.

“You all packed up, kid?” asked his Auntie, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up.

“It would be a bit late if he wasn’t, Ellen” replied Lucy before he could answer. Cas just nodded.

“Well we’d better get going otherwise we’re gonna miss the flight”. Cas’ father had finished packing their car and had come over to hurry everyone along. Lucy grinned and rushed over to the front door, the key held noticably too firmly in her hand.

“This is it! The final goodbye! We’re all going on to exciting new things in our lives and it’s going to help us develop as people and a family” Cas’ rolled his eyes, of course his mother would try and make it look like this was a good, responsible thing she was doing rather than what it really was: a selfish mother who was bored of looking after kids but couldn’t possibly have anyone think she was anything but a perfect parent. Lucy turned the key in the lock and walked back over to Cas, pulling him into a hug.

“I’ll miss you baby bear”

“You too mum” Cas replied, flinching away slightly. Lucy wiped away a few tears before turning to her sister.

“ Are you sure you have everything you need? Don’t forget to drive safely, and the first lot of money should transfer soon” Ellen rolled her eyes at cas over Lucy’s shoulder as she embraced her. Cas bit back a smile.

“C’mon woman were gonna miss the plane if you don’t hurry up!” Cas’ father slapped him on the back and ruffled his hair. “Look after yourself son, don’t do anything stupid”. Ralph and Lucy climbed into their car and fastened their seatbelts before rolling down the windows.

“Goodbye!” Cas’ mother shouted one more time, waving as the car pulled away from the curb. She carried on waving as they went down the street before they tunrned the corner and disapperaed.

“Like I’ve _ever_ done anything stupid” Cas muttered to himself as he climbed into his Auntie’s car. Ellen chucked his last suitcase into the backseat and climbed into the drivers side, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb. Cas didn’t look back at the house.

They drove in silence for the 15 minuted it took to get to the highway. Cas hadn’t started any conversation and Ellen was busy focusing on getting out of the rabbit warren that was Cas’ estate. Once they pulled out onto the highway, she clicked her ipod into the music jack that sat next to the CD player and music came blaring out the speakers. Aunt Ellen let out a whoop and threw up one of her arms, with the wind in her hair and a massive grin plastering her face cas thought she looked almost 10 years younger. Cas turned and looked straight ahead down the road. Despite the fact that he had just been abandoned by his parents and pulled away from his life in Conneticut, Cas couldn’t fight the grin that was crawling its way onto his face. He was speeding out of town in a vintage Mustang convertiable, the sun was just beginning to set, there was classic rock playing loudly from the speakers, and he couldn’t bring himself to care that the warm evening breeze was messing up his perfectly styled hair. He had the whole summer ahead of him, free from his parents and he could do whatever he liked. Cas threw up his arms and whooped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a bit more than a measly 700 words this time ;) (not loads more but a fair bit more) but yeah... i hope you enjoy!!

Cas opened his eyes and yawned, feeling that something was different staight away. The covers were cooler and had that just-come-out-the-wash feel and there was warm sunlight filtering in through the curtains. They were made of thin, white cotton which explained why he was awake at, he checked his watch, 7:32. His mother had always insisted he use a set of hand-me-down, thick black drapes so he wouldn’t be woken up by the sunlight, which never made sense to him because she would always come in and wake him up at 9:00 anyway. There was no such thing as a lie-in in the Novak houshold. He rolled over until he was half hanging off the bed, his scruffy, black hair just skimming the floor. From this new position Cas could smell the scent of bacon drifting up from the kitchen and reluctantly pulled the rest of his body off the bed until he was lying sprawled across the well worn floorboards. 

The room he was lying in was fairly large (as far as bedrooms go), simple and undecorated with plain whitewashed walls. There was a metal framed bed jutting out from between two windows, both of which started about 1ft off the ground and had small, tartan covered windowseats at their base. The other furniture consisted of an empty white wardrobe and a red velvet wingback chair in a nook behind the door. There was also a small chest of drawers to the left of the bed, with a vase of sweet peas on it which Ellen had placed there the night before. The redbricks on the largest wall were exposed and there was a short bookshelf running along the length of them. From where he was lying Cas could recognise a few of their titles: ‘Slaughterhouse 5’, ‘The Scarlett Letter’, and an old, dog-eared copy of ‘Winnie The Pooh’. 

Without warning Cas jumped up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, he’d learned long ago that the best way of getting up in the morning was just to do it quickly before you had a chance to persuade yourself otherwise; good advice for life in general now he thought about it. He sleepily fumbled with the china door knob and his bedroom door swung open smoothly, yet another pleasant contrast to his old home (which was already feeling like a distant memory). Suddenly he realised he had no idea which way he needed to go to get downstairs; when they had pulled up at the farmhouse early this morning he’d stummbled upstairs following his Aunt Ellen and dropped fast asleep on the first bed she’d pointed to. He supposed that made choosing a room easier at least, but now he wished he’d paid more attention to where that particular bed was in relation to the kitchen. 

Cas looked around him, trying to figure out which way might lead to the downstairs. To be fair to himself he _was_ half asleep, and hardly able to walk let alone navigate his way round an unknown house. 

After trying several doors, unsuccssesfully, he was about to give up and fetch his phone to call Ellen: no matter how embarassing that would be he could still smell the bacon, and his stomach was beginning to grumble. Suddenly one of the doors he hadn’t tried yet opened, and out came a boy who looked about Cas’ age but at least 3 inches taller… and conceringly awake for such an early hour of the morning. He had longish brown hair which fell just above his shouders and a friendly face, the kind of person you would ask for help if you were lost in a shopping centre. There was an awkward silence as Cas waited for the boy to introduce himself and the boy seemed to be trying to remember who the hell this random guy wandering around in pjamas was. All at once a massive grin broke out on his face. 

“You must be Cas!” the boy said excitedly before pulling Cas into a suffocating hug “I’m Sam” he added as an afterthought. Cas smiled as he untangled himself from the sasquatch infront of him, trying to ignore thet fact that he had to tilt his head to look up at him. Attempting not to sound too unbeiavably stupid Cas explained his problem with finding the stairs. Sam let out a snort. 

“Don’t worry about it, Bobby keeps joking that Ellen should put up signs when we have visitors over…” Sam carried on talking as Cas followed him down the stairs (which turned out to be through the mini library behind one of the doors Cas had tried before). 

When they entered the kitchen Cas could finally see the source of that wonderful smell: a delicious plateful of bacon, sat atop a solid oak dining table with two ornately carved pews on either side of it. There were two other teenagers sat at the table, a boy and a girl, both of which looked about the same age as him and Sam. 

‘Morning sleepyhead’ Ellen said, turning away from the brightly gleaming aga she had been cooking breakfast on. “I didn’t expect you down until well past lunch, there’s plenty of bacon though so don’t panic” she winked, wielding her spatula to point at Sam “I see you’ve met the youngest Mr Winchester. He introduced himself to you I hope?” Sam nodded quickly before Ellen could berate him about being polite to guests. “Sam and his brother Dean live across the road from us. Their dad and my husband are pretty much attached at the hip, and their mom, Mary, is an absolute angel. We actually shared a delivery room when Sam and Gabriel were born” The boy at the table cringed. 

“Mother dearest I’m eating over here and really didn’t need to know that!”

“Oh as if anything could put you off your food” Ellen replied, payfully whacking him on his shoulder with the spatula. “This is Gabriel by the way, and this is Jo” she gestured to them each in turn and Jo smiled at him kindly. Gabriel got up from the table as he scooped the last forkful of bacon into his mouth. 

“Goodmorning little Cuz’! I’d like to inform you that I don’t make a habit out of getting up this early, but special occasion and all that with you arriving!” he slapped Cas on the back and dropped his plate into the sink, jumping up onto the empty counter next to it. 

Gabriel was fairly short, shorter than Cas at least, positively dwarflike if you compared him to Sam. His brown hair was slicked back in a sort of quiff-like thing; Cas wasn’t sure what was going on with it really, quiff-like seemed to be the best explaination. 

Jo on the other hand had long blonde hair, caught up in a simple, messy ponytail. She was the only one already dressed, wearing a pair of loose shorts and a black tank top. Her phone sat abandoned on the table in front of her and she was sketching on a piece of scrappy paper. 

 "You can change your room this morning if you want to Cas" Ellen continued "I know that was the last thing on your mind last night. The rest of your things are in the cloakroom down the hall, you can get the others to help you move it all up once you've decided on a room".

 Cas nodded, he had already decided on keeping the room he'd slept in last night. Change was unpleasant and he'd already grown attached to that room in the little time he'd spent in it, besides, he couldn't wait to dig into some of those books. Sam grabbed both of them plates from the cupboard and sat down at the table, gesturing for Cas to do the same. Cas felt weirdly like he was intruding even though they were his family (well, everyone but Sam) but the bacon DID look good so he brushed aside his concerns and joined Sam in shovelling pieces onto his plate and then sandwiching them between two slices of bread. 

 The next 20 minutes were taken up by Sam, Gabriel, and Jo asking him endless numbers of questions, which he replied to inbetween bites of his bacon sandwich. Did he like books? Could he paint? Tea or Coffee? What was it like in Connecticut? Was he a cat or dog person? What were his opinions on some peculiar brand of sweets he'd never heard of? Sam was eager to talk his ear off about his opinions on 'Catch-22' and Jo wanted to show him some of her drawings. He probably would have been there all day if the conversation hadn't been interrupted by the sound of someone loudly breaking into the chorus of 'Seven Nation Army' and then the kitchen door being flung open a few minutes later. 

 "Good morning Vietnam!"

 Cas was surprised to see that the person who had been singing was a young boy his age. 'This must be Dean' he thought, there was a subtle resemblance between him and Sam that you could only see if you were looking for it. His face was more defined than Sam's and his deep green eyes stood out in contrast to the blondy-brown hair on top of his head. As cliché as it sounded he seemed to give off an aura of excitement, as if you'd struggle to be sad or bored in his presence.

 Dean paused, mid plate-grabbing. "Who's you? I mean who's that? Who are you?" Sam laughed silently and Dean glared at him "Shutup, It's early. Why is there a random dude in the kitchen in his pyjamas? Jo do you have a boyfriend!?" Jo flipped him the finger from behind her coffee and Cas turned slightly pink. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

 "Seriously, you have the worst memory ever. This is Cas, Jo and Gabe's cousin from Connecticut? He's come to live with them for a while, summer at least. Dude you were literally told this yesterday.

 “This is Dean by the way" he said, turning to Cas who had thankfully stopped blushing.

 Dean smiled and sat down opposite Cas, stealing the last few rashers of bacon before Gabriel could take them.

“You like fishing?” Dean asked, taking a bite out of his bacon sandwich. Cas paused for a second before replying.

“I’ve never actually been fishing… it sounds as though it could be quite nice though” his voice went up at the end of the sentence like he was asking a question. Was fishing fun? Cas wasn’t sure, it _sounded_ fairly enjoyable: spending a few hours quietly outside, surrounded by nature with only the soft sound of rippling water breaking the silence. Then again fishing was always rather romanticised in books, maybe the reality wasn’t so picturesque. The grin on Dean’s face, however, told him that he might be finding out the answer to that today. 

 “We were planning on going down to the lake after breakfast, you should join us! No point staying indoors unpacking, there’ll be plenty of rainy days for that soon.” 

 After some extra persuasion from Gabriel and Jo (Sam apparently wasn’t too keen on fishing), Cas agreed to leave his unpacking for the next day, and Sam and Dean headed back over to their house to get ready. Cas followed Jo and Gabriel back upstairs, already more familiar with the layout of the house, and slipped into his own bedroom to begin getting ready. 


End file.
